


Drunk Dragon

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Yubel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yubel gets drunk. It doesn't end well.





	Drunk Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtificialTVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/gifts).

> Originally written months ago for ArtificialTVirus who prompted a fic where Yubel got drunk and does something stupid.

There were some things in life, neither Judai nor Yubel were allowed to do. 

Most of them were self imposed rules to prevent them from destroying the universe when they were tasked to protect it. Quite an easy set of rules too. Things like "don't go power hungry" or "don't fuse together all dimensions". The very basics of not being evil. Carefully thought out during their first week of being fused as they traveled back to Earth.

But there were some things in life, that get in the way of keeping up simple rules like that. Like alcohol.

Yubel didn't plan on getting drunk. However, being in charge of their body while Judai took a nap got boring quickly and they still had that bottle that Yugi-guy gave to them a while ago which Judai had no intention of ever drinking. So why not drink it? Judai would miss the bottle or be sad that he wasn't awake for this. Plus, it's not like it would actually do something for them what with human alcohol generally not being strong enough to get even the weakest of spirits tipsy. 

Only… This was some really strong stuff. 

Yubel wondered if it was made with magic as they poured another glass. Come to think of it, Yugi didn't mention where he got it and there wasn't anything on the bottle. Oh well. It didn't matter where it was from. The only thing that mattered that they got lost in the sweet buzz. 

Yet when they tried to relax the only things that came to their mind were memories of old. Simpler times when Yubel could openly stand at Judai's side and kill whoever got in their way. But they couldn't do such things in the human world. It was the reason Judai had send them into space in the first place. Still, the option of disposing of enemies easily without having to fear retaliation was one of the things they missed the most about their old home.

If only there was a way to make Earth more like the Dark World...

Yubel's eyes widened as an idea came to their mind. There _was_ a way to make Earth more like the Dark World instantly and rather permanently: Super Fusion. They searched through Judai's deck. It didn't take long to locate Super Fusion, the card was hungry as ever. Today was its lucky day as it would get some _real_ action for the first time since fusing Yubel and Judai together.

They held the card over their head and gave the command to fuse Earth and the Dark World. It wasn't technically against the rules. Yubel fused neither all dimensions nor any of them really. Only two planets who happen to be in two different dimensions. Nothing bad about that.

The sky darkened as cities and lush forests turned into deserts. As castles and monsters appeared out of nowhere. Countless people died as their duel monsters turned solid without them noticing ending in the swift death of their opponents. Yubel breathed in the air that now smelled like death and even more death. Feeling completely at home Yubel fell asleep with a smile, uncaring about the chaos unleashed.

Judai wasn't very happy when he woke up and saw what had happened. Nor was he happy about the killer headache he had. Neither were things he could do something about right away.

Oops.


End file.
